


Luminescent

by Wild_Roses



Series: Wizarding World One Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Meet-Cute, One Shot, POV George Weasley, Post-Deathly Hallows, Post-Hogwarts, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Roses/pseuds/Wild_Roses
Summary: One day after the war Luna walks into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes...





	Luminescent

It was the quiet days that were the worst. At least if the shop were busy there was little time to think. George toyed with the cuff of his magenta jacket, struggling to keep his breath even. The pixie that served as an entry bell giggled loudly. George jumped to his feet. 

“Luna!”

She was dressed in a flowing multi-coloured robe, her hair in loose tumbles. She had none of her usual accessories on, George noted, or any makeup.

“Hello George,” she beamed, looking around. “I’ve never been to your shop but I’ve heard so many wonderful things. And I remember how amusing your experiments were back in school… I thought I’d make a special trip to finally come and see it.”

He couldn’t help but smile back, charmed by her waifish manner. “A tour, then.”

“That would be so lovely.”

These few months had been utter horror. It took George three days to eat anything at all. Two months before he could bear to open the door the the shop. Another two weeks before he felt ready to open the store to customers. One of his clerks had suggested a reopening announcement, maybe a small party. George knew it would be better to do so, for the business, but he shut down the idea immediately. If Luna noticed how awful he looked- thin, exhausted and pallid- she said nothing.

She did, however, show such absolute, childish delight in nearly everything within the store that, for the first time since May, George felt amused. Luna fell into hysterics when she waved a trick wand that exploded with a loud bang and turned into a rubber chicken with popping eyes. She squealed a little at the pygmy puffs. The love spells, on the other hand, brought a stern expression to her face, “these, I think, are _not_ funny,” she denounced. “It is horrible to play with someone’s emotions.” She quickly, however, turned to the bottled day dreams and rushed into a discussion on what charms George and Fred had used to create them, asserting them to be brilliant.

George packed her up a collection of her favourite items from the shop, and helped her pick out a neon orange pygmy puff, whom she named Boris, after Boris the Bewildered- her favourite portrait in Hogwarts, she explained. 

“Thank you for such a splendid afternoon,” Luna said, reaching for her coin purse. “You and Fred bring so much joy to the world. We need a surplus of it, at the moment.” 

George felt his stomach lurch for a moment, wondering if she could possibly be unaware of Fred’s death. But no, she had been there at his funeral, he remembered. She’d stood out in a bright, sky blue set of dress robes. Ron had explained to him that Luna believed in wearing colours that celebrated the personality of the person whose life they were celebrating. She’d told Ron she had picked the blue because Fred reminded her of bright summer days and flying. Knowing this made Luna’s comment more special. Fred was still affecting people in a positive way- just like they’d both always dreamed.

Not bothering to wipe away his sudden tears, George insisted Luna put away her purse. She looked at him searchingly, then nodded. “Alright, well, thank you very much then. I’ll write you to let you know how Boris settles in,” she beamed down at the little creature.

As she turned, George caved to a sudden impulse, “Luna, would- would you like to go for tea some time?”

She turned back and gave him a sweet smile, “That sounds lovely, but I think you should let me take you for a picnic instead. The fall weather is lovely near my home- it’s not too far from the Burrow, you know. And I think, perhaps, it could be a little something to repay you for all this joy you’re gifting me.” She held up her arms full of Wheeze’s merchandise.

“That sounds… lovely." 

“I’ll write soon then!” Luna promised.

George watched as she whisked out the door and down the street, nearly luminescent compared the dust and grime of Diagon Alley.

 

 

 

 


End file.
